Maou's forgotten memories
by Thousnelda
Summary: On his way to work, Maou falls down the stairs and hits his head; causing him to forget his memories of Entei Isle and being the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Devil is a Part Timer"**

 **I've only watched the anime so I have no idea if this kind of thing happens in the novel/manga. Anyways, let's get this going!**

"Okay, I'm off," Maou called out as he rushed out of the devil's castle. He was running late and would need to hurry more than he wished on his bike if he was to get to work on time.

"Be careful while on your bike, my lord," Ashiya called out after his boss. It had sleeted the night and morning, making the roads outside slick. Ashiya began to hear a tired response from Maou, only for it to quickly morph into a yelp and several bangs. Concerned, he rushed out to see what happened to find Maou lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"My Lord?! Hey, are you alright?!" Ashiya called out as he quickly and carefully walked down the slippery steps to see how Maou was. Upon seeing that his lord was unconscious, he called out to Urushihara to help get him back into the room and lying down to rest more comfortably.

"Hello, Chiho?" Urushihara asked as he answered Maou's cellphone.

"Hi, Mr. Urushihara? Is Mr. Maou there? He was supposed to be at work by now," Chiho asked. Maou had never been late for work unless it was for a good reason, causing her to worry about what happened.

"Ya, he is. He fell down the stairs and hasn't come to yet," Urushihara answered.

"W-what do you mean hasn't come to? Is he alright? Is he still at your guys' apartment? How is he?!" Chiho demanded, her mind in a panic. How could something like this happen to someone as cool and powerful as her crush?

"Chiho, is everything alright? Did you reach Maou?" her manager asked upon hearing Chiho's loud questioning.

"Ya, Chiho, maybe you should calm down for a second," Urushihara commented to the high schooler.

"I have to get over there, it's an emergency!" Chiho replied to both the Manager and demon at the same time. She then ended the conversation and rushed out of the MgRonalds to the apartment.

In her rush, it took little time for her to reach the apartment and practically leap up the stairs; only to slip on the top one. To her luck however, someone caught her before she fell. Looking around to see who it was, she saw that the person was Emi, who then commented, "Careful, these steps look pretty slipper. And what's the rush? I mean, you didn't even change out of your uniform."

"It's Mr. Maou, and it's horrible," Chiho answered as she stood at the top of the steps safely.

Emi looked first shocked, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she asked, "What about Maou? What did that bastard do now?"

"He didn't come in to work so I called him and heard that he hurt himself, so I came over as fast as I could to see how badly it was," Chiho answered. Talking about her purpose for the sudden visit filled her with even more anxiety; causing her and now Emi to walk up to the door to the apartment and bang on it until Urushihara reluctantly opened it.

Once allowed inside, the two girls scanned the small room until their eyes laid upon the sleeping form of Maou with Ashiya next to him looking as if he blamed himself for something. Urushihara then took their attention by commenting, "You know, usually when someone allows you into their house you say something to them."

"Ya, thanks for letting us in, now tell me what the hell happened? I mean, what in the world could cause **him** to faint like this?" Emi asked.

"This is bad, do you think that he should be taken to a hospital?" Chiho asked as she sat by Maou.

"Could you two keep it down? Lord Satan should have the right to rest and heal in his own castle," Ashiya ordered protectively for his leader. His attention then turned to Maou when he heard the youth mutter something. The others' also focused on Maou as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Mr. Maou, are you okay? You had us all worried," Chiho asked as Maou slowly got into a sitting position.

"I apologize, my Lord. I should have reminded you earlier that the stairs could be slippery," Ashiya apologize.

"Wait, this is because he fell down the stairs? You expect me to believe that the great demon lord Satan got bested by some puny stairs?" Emi asked. Part of her was in disbelief, while the other part was trying to stop her from bursting out laughing from the irony. Needless to say, she figured that now Maou would have no right making fun of all the times she fell down those same stairs.

"Like you're one to talk," Urushihara commented, guessing at what Emi was thinking.

"I fell down the stairs?" Maou asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"That's what Urushihara told me. You don't look too badly hurt, but I am a bit worried since you passed out from it," Chiho answered.

"From how I found you, it looked like you may have hit your head when you fell. I promise you, my lord, from now on I will make sure that the stairs are not as treacherous," Ashiya commented.

"Well, I guess that would explain why my head hurts like crazy. But before you go about whatever it is you're thinking can you answer me a question? Why do you keep calling me your 'lord' and why did Emi call me 'demon lord Satan'?" Maou asked as a certain amount of dread fell onto the others upon the question sinking in.

"Because that's who you are," Emi answered slowly.

"No, last I checked my name was Sadou; not Satan," Maou answered equally slowly yet sternly.

"Yes you are, I've seen you like that. That's how you were able to save the neighborhood so many times," Chiho persisted. In response, Maou only looked at her confused before asking what she was talking about.

"Hold on a second. Maou, tell me what her name is," Urushihara ordered before pointing at Chiho.

Confused by the new topic, Maou answered, "That's Chiho, duh."

"Good, and him," Urushihara answered before pointing to Shiro.

"That's Ashiya,"

"And his real name?" Urushihara asked.

"…Ashiya Shiro?" Mau asked more than answered.

"No, his demon name," Emi clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Maou asked, turning more confused as the others gave him a concerned look.

"Maou, do you remember what these two are to you?" Emi asked as she pointed to the two demon generals.

"My roommates?" Maou answered.

"And what are they really?" She asked.

"They're my…friends? Look, Emi, I really have no idea what you guys are trying to get at so could you stop with this interrogation. My head hurts enough as it is without these stupid questions," Maou pleaded.

"What the hell is going on? It's like he remembers us by not really," Emi asked as she and the others gathered into a small circle in the opposite side of the room from Maou.

"From the sound of it it's like he remembers us but not all of the demon Ente Isle stuff," Chiho commented.

The others thought more about this as they stared intently at Maou. At last Shiro asked, "I need a precise answer. Do you remember about a place called Ente Isle?"

"Never heard of it. Is it one of those game worlds Urushihara is always playing in?" Maou answered then asked. The other's looked even more concerned by this, causing them to regroup.

"Okay…so apparently either Maou is trying to play some really messed up joke or he really did forget about all of that stuff. But how the hell is that possible?" Emi replied.

"Maybe it was when he fell and hit his head," Chiho reasoned.

"Messed up memories and head injuries huh," Urushihara commented aloud as he left the group to look something up online. After typing these symptoms into the computer and searching the results, he announced, "Well, if the internet is to be trusted it sounds like he got some sort of amnesia."

 **We'll stop there for now.**

 **As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil is a Part-timer**

Chapter 2

"If Mr. Maou really has amnesia then shouldn't he be taken to a hospital?" Chiho asked as she watched Ashiya fuss over a still confused Maou.

"Even if we took him to a hospital, what are we supposed to say? He forgot a bunch of stuff that sounds like fantasy so fix him?" Urushihara commented.

"He has a point, with Maou not remembering anything about Entei Isle he is sounding the sanest out of the bunch of us right now," Emi commented.

"You know, I just realized something. Why was I going outside and slipping on the stairs anyways?" Maou asked. The others simply stared slightly shocked that out of everything that just happened,that he forgot, that little bit of information was what he found most important to answer. The answer to his question then came to him as he realized what Chiho was wearing and shouted out, "Oh, crap! I completely forgot about work! We gotta get there, Chiho!"

As he shouted this he quickly got to his feet and wobbled out of the door, only to be stopped by Ashiya and Emi before he reached the stairway. As they grabbed him, Ashiya pleaded, "Please, my lord, you should stay here and rest so that you can get better and remember your true self."

"Come on, what are you guys talking about? You've all gone crazy with this Satan, Isle, fantasy stuff! Let me get to work!" Maou complained as he struggled to free himself. The other were relentless, however, and were able to eventually get him away from the door and sitting by the table.

"No point rushing to work anyways. I mean, you would be almost two hours late," Urushihara commented as he watched Maou look at the others unhappily.

Upon deciding that Maou was not going to make a break for it, Ashiya commented, "Your job aside, Sire, we have a bigger problem about your memories. After all, we can't simply leave you not remembering your past correctly."

"You know, now that I think about it, he may actually be less trouble like this," Emi thought aloud.

"But I do remember my past," Maou replied, causing the others to look at him confused.

"But you just said that you don't remember anything about Entei Isle," Emi complained.

"Ya, I don't remember any of that made-up stuff but I do remember my past," Maou retorted.

"Okay then, what about your past do you remember? About yourself first I suppose," Ashiya asked only to then look to the others and spot Urushihara continuing to look things up on his computer.

"About myself? Well…I guess I remember having a rather ordinary life. Nothing really sticks out," Maou answered.

"And you count world conquest as being normal?" Emi scoffed.

"Oh come on, what little boy doesn't think about ruling the world from time to time. I guess I just thought a little louder than others. And whenever I played make-believe about that Ashiya would always play as my right-hand man," Maou answered.

"My lord, you have no idea how reassuring it is to know that even in your delusions I'm still seen as needed to you," Ashiya commented, slightly touched.

"What the hell are you talking about with this 'make believe' crap?" Emi asked.

"I think I get it now. Since he doesn't remember being a demon or Entei Isle, the bits of his past he does remember have changed to different memories. This website here talks a little about that happening," Urushihara explained.

"So then if he doesn't remember saving me from you correctly, how does he remember it?" Chiho asked Urushihara but mainly Maou.

"If I remember correctly, Urushihara got involved with some older guy who came up with some stupid plan to use you to get at me and Emi for some reason. Not sure why though, it's not like a broke guy like me would have that much to steal from," Maou answered with a shrug.

"And what about from Sariel?" Chiho continued.

"You mean chicken-freak? That was when he was trying to do perverted things to you and Emi, causing you to be late to work and me to have to save you guys with the help of the others," Maou answered again.

"If you think about it that is mostly correct," Urushihara rationalized.

"No it's not!" Emi shrieked. She then stood up to point at Maou and commented, "Look Maou, you are the devil, he is your general Lucifer, and he's your general Aciel. And I'm the hero Emilia who is supposed to stop you three from doing anything stupid or evil!"

"Really? And if you were a hero then why haven't you done that yet? Or better yet, why does the hero continue to need me to save her?" Maou asked, meeting Emi's annoyed glare with his own.

Emi's face visibly twitched at this commented, only for her to then calmly asked, "Hey, do you think that another whack to the head could make him normal again? Or how about teach him some manners?"

"Whatever, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. So if I can't leave for work can I at least leave to find some food?" Maou asked as he stood up; bored of the situation.

"But what if you just trip down the stairs again?" Chiho asked.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I'll have dinner made shortly. Just stay here and rest. Maybe after a night to recollect your thoughts you will remember correctly again," Shiro commented only to then rush to make dinner for the household and guests.

 **As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil is a Part-timer**

Chapter three

"Thank you for coming and have a nice day!" Chiho stated after giving a customer her meal. She then looked towards the door and noticed Emi slink through it. She smiled brightly and asked, "Hi, Miss Emi, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Chiho, is Maou around?" Emi asked as she quickly scanned the area for Maou. Several days had passed since Maou fell and lost his memories, and part of her was curious as to how he was.

"He's in the break room right now. If you want I can get him for you," Chiho offered.

"No, that's okay, it's just," Emi quickly stated to stop the high-schooler, only to then lean closer to her and ask, "He hasn't been acting weird since he lost his memory, has he?"

"…Not really…I guess If anything he seems a lot less suspicious of Sentucky Fried Chicken's manager. Of course, if asked he still would say that he doesn't like the place," Chiho thought than answered. Emi simply looked thoughtful as she listened to this. She was not exactly sure how or why, but Emi simply had the feeling that something bad was going to happen because of those lost memories.

"And he hasn't remembered anything about his past?" Emi asked.

"That's right. You must be worried about that too, huh. But you know, it is still kind of nice that even without those memories he still acts almost the same" Chiho answered. Emi simply nodded at this, then deciding that she should leave before Maou came back up, she ordered a drink then left.

* * *

"I see, so that's why good Sadou has been acting a little off," Suzano commented as she talked with Emi. Suzuno had been away the last few days on personal business, so her small conversation with Emi was the first she heard of Maou's lost memories.

"Since it's been a few days I kind of wonder if he's memories will even return on their own. Maybe Emeralda could make a potion or something, but I'd kind of hate to ask her to help me do something nice for the devil," Emi mused.

Suzuno simple nodded at this, only to then comment, "I remember in a book I once read a character lost his memories, and it took a hit to the head to regain them."

"So you think that we should hit him in the head until he starts remembering his past?" Emi asked for clarification. It was not that she was exactly against the idea, but she still felt a little concerned about hitting someone who was not doing anything bad.

"Maybe. It's at least worth a try since you are already outside their apartment," Suzuno answered, causing Emi to look surprised that they made it to the apartment building so quickly.

So the two girls walked up to the devil's castle, knocked on the door, and then entered before any of the residents opened the door. Inside they found the three residents acting normal for them. Urushihara was doing something on his laptop, Ashiya was washing the dishes after dinner, and Maou was sitting at the table reading a manga.

"You know, polite people would wait for someone to open the door instead of simply barging in," Urushihara commented as he spotted the girl in his laptop.

"And why would I want to be polite to a bunch of demons?" Emi asked.

"Seesh, are you still going on about that? Maybe you're the one who should be put in a hospital for brain damage," Maou commented as he lazily looked up from his manga to the girls.

"And what brings us the pleasure of your company?" Ashiya asked dryly as he wiped off his hands.

"I heard that good Sadou fell down the stairs and hurt himself. Is that true?" Suzuno asked.

"Well, yes, that's true. Did Emi tell you?" Ashiya answered then asked.

"Perhaps. So is it true that he hasn't remembered anything yet?" Emi asked. To this the two demon generals shook their heads. Emi sighed at this, and as she grabbed a pan that Ashiya just washed she said, "I kinda hate to do this to ya, but it's for your own good."

With this said, she rushed the few paces towards Maou and swung the pan at the top of his head; only to stop it from hitting him at the last second. Emi glared angrily at first the pan, then Maou, only for her to then slowly lower it and proclaim frustrated, "I can't do it. I know what you are and that I should have every right to hit you, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Seriously, do you hate me or something? And don't you know it's rude to try hitting someone when you are their guest?" Maou erupted after getting over his quick shock.

"That's just the problem! I can't hit you because at the moment you have not done anything wrong. It goes against my morals," Emi answered.

"If you couldn't do it then why did you even try?" Ashiya asked.

"I just thought that another hit to the head could help him remember correctly." Emi weakly answered.

"True, but it could also make things worse. Just give it time and I am sure that everything will work itself out. After all, they like to say that patience is key in this world," Ashiya replied.

Emi sadly began to put the pan back only to instead throw it at Maou when she heard her enemy say, "Crazy freak."

Slightly to Maou's own surprise he instinctually moved his head out of the way and had the pan miss. He quickly brushed this off, however, as awesome luck and watched as Emi stormed out of the building and left. Suzuno noticed this, however, and replied, "That was quite interesting. Most people would not be able to miss that pan."

"It was a fluke," Maou simply shrugged and tried to get back into his manga's story.

"She probably just threw it to scare him. At least she did not break anything," Ashiya commented as he checked the pan and the wall it hit.

"That or she has really bad luck when she's pissed off," Urushihara commented as he looked out the window as Emi left; the hero still obviously annoyed.

But Suzuno did not fully accept the idea that Emi purposefully missed or that Maou was simply that lucky. Realizing that she had things to ponder over, she bid her own farewells and headed next door to her apartment.

 **As always please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil is a Part timer**

Chapter 4

Something seemed off. That was what Sariel thought as he watched Maou clean a window from the restaurant across from him. For starters, the devil's general Aciel along with the hero Emilia were spending more time than usual around the place trying to keep an eye on their ally. Then when he decided to follow his curiosity and confront Maou, he found the devil acting different. The devil treated him with the courtesy and defensiveness usually given to a rival store's manager; not an angel who once tried to attack him and his friends. Something had to be up, he just needed to find out what.

But how was he supposed to do that? He doubted that Maou's co-workers or allies would willing tell him, and he realized that it may not be best to get them angry with him before he knew what he was possibly up against. On the other hand, would his questioning someone really cause them to become suspicious? With this in mind, he continued to watch as Maou left the window, only to quickly run outside when a strong wind almost took off with one of the MgRonald's posters. Seeing a plausible chance to talk with Maou, Sariel also rushed out of SFC to help catch the wayward poster.

"Quite the wind, eh?" Sariel commented as he handed over the poster.

"Ya, thanks," Maou replied as he took the poster.

"So not to be too blunt, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ya, and what would that be?"

"Just wondering if you're alright. You're allies have been fusing over you a lot more than usual," Sariel commented with a broad smile, worried that he might be saying too much himself.

"And here I would have thought that a manager would have more to do with his time than watch me? Please, I already have one crazy stalker, I don't need two. As for my friends checking on me, that's kind of what they tend to do," Maou answered in an annoyed way.

"So then nothing wrong, huh. But then…why do you seem so annoyed when your…friends come to visit?"

"Again, kind of being a stalker there."

"I'm just curious. So then nothing wrong with you or your friends? Everything is as right as Ente Isle. If that's the case then it will be a large weight off my mind."

"Great even you're talking about that Isle crap. It must be quite the popular game or whatever it is with practically everyone I know talking about it," Maou scoffed, only for Sariel to blink surprised.

"Excuse me?" Sariel asked confused.

"Excuse you what? Look I really need to get back to work so-,"

"Wait one moment! So then…you don't know about Ente Isle?" Sariel could not believe that he had just referred to his world like it was some fantasy, but so far this was the closest thing that he could get to a clue.

"Nah, must be good though, I mean with so many different people talking about it."

"So then the devil character…?"

"What about him? So hey, if you know about all of this could you answer a question for me? About this devil character, do I look or act like him or something?"

'I can't believe he just asked me that. What the hell is going on?' was all Sariel could think as he tried to wrap his mind around Maou's last question. At last he answered, "Not at all. Now, it looks like it's getting close to the lunch rush so we should go back to work."

With that said, the two went back to their respective restaurants; Maou to work and Sariel to think about what he just heard. After the rush and having some more time to himself, Sariel found himself watching Maou leave MgRonalds and thinking, 'This is just weird, it's as if he completely forgot what Ente Isle is to him and who he really is! Something must have happened. Or is this just some plot and he's only acting? No, what would they even gain from having the Devil act like he forgot everything? But if he truly did forget everything, then this could be his chance to get rid of him. And without the Devil to interfere, then no one would be able to stop him from getting rid of the others as well.' Sariel smiled at this idea, only to be pulled from his thoughts when one of his employees asked for assistance with a line.

* * *

"So come on, tell me about this Ente Isle stuff," Maou ordered Ashiya and Urushihara.

"My Lord, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you are interested in our true world again. I must admit I was starting to lose hope in your recovery," Ashiya began; his happiness bringing him to tears.

"Or are you finally caving in to your curiosity about what we keep telling you?" Urushihara asked.

"Urushihara is closest. So spill, is it a movie, TV show, book, game…cult?" Maou answered then asked.

"It is none of those! It is a different world that we came from. You were about to rule over all of it, but when we were defeated we fled here to this world," Ashiya commented.

Maou seemed to think about this for a moment, only to then respond, "I think I get it, it's a mass delusion. I learned about those things in this one show I saw during break."

Both of his roommate's faces seemed to fall at this, only to turn to shock when Maou continued, "A lot of people must be in on it. I mean, even chicken-freak was talking about it earlier today."

"Wait a moment, you were talking about Ente Isle with the adversary Sariel earlier today?!" Ashiya asked.

"Ya, I guess…among other things. Apparently, Emi isn't my only stalker," Maou answered casually.

"And did you talk about how you don't know anything about Ente Isle to him?" Urushihara asked. Maou thought back to their conversation earlier, only to then nod his head yes.

"Sire, please, I must beg of you to not talk about such things to Sariel or other people in general. It is alright with us and the girls, but no one else!" Ashiya requested.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh, I ask again, am I sure that all of you guys are sane?" Maou promised then asked. With this the topic was soon dropped, leading to the three acting like their normal selves; albeit with a few more worried glances from the general to their overlord than usual.

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil is a part timer**

Chapter 5

Maou was walking out of MgRonalds when he phone sounded, telling him that he had a new text message. Curious, he took out his phone and read that it was from Chiho, "Quick, help! I have been captured and am being held captive at my school. Please hurry!"

His curiosity then grew when he turned around to see Chiho handing a customer their change; happily working. Following this, he walked back inside to Chiho and asked, "Hey, Chi, did you just send me a text message?"

"No. You know that we're not allowed to use our phones when working," Chiho answered. Confused, Maou re-checked the message to see that it was in fact sent from her phone number.

"Did you lose your phone or something then?" Maou asked as he showed her the message and sender. Again Chiho shook her head and replied, "It must be a prank. Maybe…Maybe you should just forget about it. I mean, it's not like it actually was me or anything."

"True, but who would go to the trouble of pranking me like that? And how even?" Maou asked.

"Maybe Urushihara could find out, he is always talking about hacking and stuff," Chiho offered.

Maou seemed to think this over for a moment, only to then nod and say, "Or maybe he just got bored of sitting around all day and **he** pulled this prank. Thanks Chi."

With this in mind, Maou headed back to his apartment to talk with his roommate.

* * *

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Urushihara complained as he rubbed the spot on his head where Maou hit him.

"Did you try prank calling me a little while ago? 'Cause if so it was really not funny," Maou asked angrily.

"No! Dude, do you really think I'd be so stupid as to prank call someone who would track me done and beat me up because of it?" Urushihara asked annoyed that he got hit for something he did not do.

"Ashiya, is he telling the truth?" Maou asked his other roommate.

"I still do not know nor trust the interweb or all of his silly lectronics, so it is hard to say if he would be able to or not. But what is this all about Sire?" Ashiya answered then asked.

"As I was leaving work I got a text from Chiho saying she was in trouble," Maou answered.

"Oh dear, and is she alright now?" Ashiya asked worried.

"Well, since the message came while we were both at work and she had no idea about it we kind of assumed that it was a prank. It's actually a good thing that she was there or else I might have believed it," Maou answered.

"Who would play such an underhand trick as to pretend that a young girl was in danger?" Ashiya asked.

"That's what I want to know," Maou then turned back to Urushihara and ordered, "So alright computer wiz, use your skills and figure out who tried to get me to go to her school."

With this said, Maou threw the cell phone to Urushihara, who upon catching it complained, "You could at least say please, or apologize for hitting me for no reason."

"You should just count yourself as lucky to be able to help out for once," Ashiya remarked to the complaints.

"Ya, ya, whatever. So let's see what we can find out," Urushihara commented only to then hook the cellphone up to his computer and begin his search. At first, Maou sat next to Urushihara, expecting the answer to appear within minutes. When he realized that this would not be the case, however, he decided to grab one of his mangas and read that while he waited. After what seemed to take forever, Urushihara finally announce, "Okay, so I got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Maou asked.

"I was able to track the phone that texted you," Urushihara answered.

"Great…and what's the bad news?" Ashiya asked, sensing that there was more to it than that.

"The person was using a most likely altered pre-paid phone," Urushihara answered.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Maou asked, not understanding why that should be bad.

"They're almost impossible to track back to a person, especially if the guy paid in cash. Long with that, he may have already junked it so that we can't track the phone's actual location. The most we can tell from all of this is that the person knows you, Chiho, and that you look out for her. Besides that I got nothing."

"Sire, I don't like the sound of this one bit. Perhaps we should tell the others to stay vigilant against strange messages. And for you to take more precautions. Maybe I should accompany you to work in case something happens," Ashiya speculated, his anxiety for his lord and master taking over.

"I don't think it will be necessary for you to walk to work with me. Besides, it might just make things worse," Maou reasoned.

"But Sire! Think of your own safety! With your memories missing along with your powers, anyone could harm you if they decided," Ashiya persisted.

"And why would someone want to harm me? Because I'm 'The Devil?' What do you think Urushihara?"

Urushihara thought over the two sides. He realized that whoever sent the message was most likely an enemy, so Ashiya's fears had some merit. But at the same time if a fight were to take place the rest of them would assumingly notice the fluctuation in magic and go to Maou's aid; whether they were right next to him or not. And based on who he knew was in the area and had the skills to do this, he was pretty sure he knew who the prank-texter was. Besides, perhaps this was simply the thing they needed for Maou to regain his memories.

At last Urushihara answered, "I think that it should be alright for Maou to go to work by himself; especially for his day shifts. But to keep Mom here from fusing maybe you should call us before you come home so we know when to expect you in case something does happen. We probably should tell the others as well, so that they can be on the look-out too."

The other two begrudgingly agreed to the compromise, only for Maou to then text Emi and Chiho the head's up and for Urushihara to walk over to Suzuno's apartment to tell her what was going on. He was fairly sure that she overheard the situation through the thin walls, but at the same time he would have liked to talk over his sudden plan with someone who may be more willing to listen than Ashiya.

* * *

Sariel gave out a disgruntled sound as he threw away the cheap phone he bought. He had a feeling from the beginning that it seemed too easy, the idea of simply tricking the Devil into meeting him so that he could waste him. Maybe he should have just kidnapped the girl instead of pretending to be her? But that would have meant the possibility of confronting Maou at work instead and probably blowing their covers.

But obviously he had somehow seen through the trick and decided to not even come and see who sent the message; leaving Sariel sitting on a statue in the school's courtyard to think over his next move. There was no telling when the Devil would regain his memories and powers again, making this valuable time too precious to waste. Perhaps…it was time for more drastic measures.

 **Not a whole lot longer than the last two but oh well…**

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil is a Part Timer**

Chapter 6

"Have a safe time at work, Sire," Ashiya called out as Maou left down the stairs and started on his way. It was already growing late in the day as Maou rode off to work, the moon rising early. He had gotten about half way to work and found himself stopped at a quiet intersection when the average ride to work turned into anything but.

This happened in the form of Maou seeing a sudden flicker of light followed by the sensation of being blasted off his feet and into the middle of the road. He quickly got to his feet, only to then call out, "What the heck was that?"

This was followed by another blast next to him, which knocked him out. The attacker looked around to see that several people were watching them, only to then quickly grab Maou and fly off before too big a panic was made.

* * *

"Hello, Chiho," Urushihara answered a phone while fumbling on his computer.

"Hi, Mr. Urushihara? Did something happen to Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked.

"Not that I know of. Why, is he acting strange?"

"He actually hasn't shown up to his shift yet," Chiho answered and caused Urushihara to look at the time. Maou had left their apartment an hour ago, and he should have gotten to work with time to spare by then. A sinking feeling came to him as he tried to pick up some kind of fluctuation in the world's magic; only for the feeling to grow worse as he realized that some celestial force had been used.

"Don't worry Chi, we'll figure out where he is," Urushihara replied then called Emi to ask her, "Hey Emi, Urushihara here. Have you been swinging your sword around or using any celestial forces lately?"

"Why are you calling me at work to ask something like that?" Emi asked annoyed that Urushihara once again hacked into her phone line.

"Yes or no Emi, kind of important to know."

"No, I've been at work all day so no time to actually do any of that stuff."

"Okay. And when do you get off work?"

"And why should I tell you something like that?" she asked angrily.

"Right. In that case I'll just wait for you to come here to stalk us. Later." Urushihara sighed as he got off the phone, only to then look behind him to Ashiya and say, "Hey, Ashiya, I think we may want to go look for Maou now."

* * *

"What happened," Maou groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He then realized that he was floating, causing him to panic slightly. To his attempts to wiggle out of the magical restraints, a laugh came and caused Maou to look at its source. There he found Sariel looking up to him dressed in his angelic garb.

Countless questions ran through Maou's mind at that moment, but the one he asked was, "Dude, why are you in a dress? Did you just get back from a party or something?"

"It's a toga!" Sariel yelled indignantly at Maou, only to then continue, "And as for a party, the fun's just about to begin, Satan!"

Sariel laughed slightly as he said this, only to then shoot a beam from his eye at Maou; which caused Maou to cry out in pain and call out, "Chicken-freak, I have no idea what I did to you to make you angry, or how you're even doing this, but I can tell you that I am getting seriously pissed off."

"Oh, and what are you going to do? After all, you don't even remember who you are exactly," Sariel asked tauntingly as he shot Maou a few more times. Maou continued to grunt in pain to this with each shot, his mind frantically trying to come up with some explanation for why or how this was happening.

* * *

"So you and good Hanzo believe that good Sadou has been kidnapped by the enemy?" Suzuno asked as she walked down the streets with Ashiya in their search for any trace of Maou. If they focused hard enough, they could tell that someone somewhere was using celestial force. But it was still too small for them to use it to track their location.

"I swear, after this I may be so inclined as to have Urushihara buy a tracking device for Lord Satan; even if it will destroy our savings," Ashiya commented distraught. He knew that he should have walked Maou to work like he wanted. If he had, then perhaps they would not be in this situation.

"Don't worry, with us searching the streets and good Hanzo searching the air, we should be able to find good Sadou before too long. And if he has proven anything it is that it will take a lot to kill him," Suzuno replied in what was supposed to be a reassuring way.

While it did not reassure him, Ashiya noticed the attempt and thanked her before continuing their search. As they walked and occasionally called out for Maou, they ran into Emi who asked, "There you guys are! Urushihara called me at work so I decided to go over to your guys' place only to find it empty."

"If you had listened to the call you would have known that our lord has been kidnapped," Ashiya answered.

"For starters, don't call him my lord. And what do you mean kidnapped? Do you honestly expect me to believe that someone would kidnap Maou?" Emi asked.

"Something along those lines must have happened since he left for work but never made it there," Suzuno answered.

Seeing that the other girl believed this to be the case gave the idea some credibility for Emi, causing her to ask, "Do you think that it's the same person that texted him that message?"

"That is what Urushihara and I believe. According to him and Suzuno, they think that that person must be Sariel, but when we checked at the SFC there was no sign of either of them," Ashiya answered.

"I see, have you checked by where the text message told Maou to go originally?" Emi asked.

"We have not gotten that far, but I think good Hanzo flew off in that direction," Suzuno answered quickly, a bit embarrassed that she had not thought of that. Deciding that that was the next best place to look, the now trio ran off towards the high school.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure that it's alright to sneak in this late?" A high-school girl asked her friends.

"Duh, of course! The message online said that it was too awesome to miss," Her friend answered before pulling the first girl and another through the front gates. There were five teenagers in total, but they soon realized that they were not alone as they saw another group of kids come behind them with a smaller group ahead of them. All of the groups soon morphed into one big group as they walked into the courtyard, only to gasp at what they saw.

They knew that it was too early to be one of their school's wonders, but they did not know what else to call it. They saw a young man floating in the air screaming in pain as a smaller man shot him with eye-beams. One girl caught the two figure's attention when she screamed in fear; causing panic to spread to the rest of the crowd and for more people on the streets to run and see what was wrong.

And a block away hovering in the sky Urushihara commented, "Gotta love how fast things spread on the internet. Okay Satan, let's see if this will help you any."

 **As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil is a Part timer**

Chapter 7

"Why are there so many people here?" Emi called out to the other three. They had reached the school just as the panic began, and they were surprised by the random amount of students there after hours. The panic was having its effect, however, as they saw when it caused Ashiya to change into his demon form.

"Drats, and me here without my general's cape," Ashiya muttered.

"Forget the cape, look over there," Emi ordered then pointed to where many of the students were running from.

The areas was the center of the courtyard, where they saw Sariel watching the crowd with a confused look and Maou floating in the air in magical chains. Only, like Ashiya, Maou was also no longer in his human form. Sariel noticed this too with a hint of panic as Maou broke out of the chains with ease.

Once free, Maou thundered out at Sariel, "Ya, you little freak, you better look scared now that I'm free. 'Cause you're in for a world of pain!"

Maou blinked as he noticed that his voice was different…and was it his imagination or did everything look smaller? Following this curiosity, he looked himself over only to then realize that he was not only taller but currently had horns on his head, a heavily muscular torso, and goat legs. He began to ask what happened to himself, only for his mind to finally except what happened as his memories returned. That everything he thought sounded crazy was the truth, and that he was in all actuality the demon overlord. At last he commented, "So then they were right…I am the Devil."

"My Lord, are you alright?" Ashiya called as he, Emi, and Suzuno rushed through the crowd towards him.

"Aciel?" Maou asked in a slight daze as he watched the three come up to him.

Upon hearing his overlord say his true name, Ashiya was filled with such relief that he bowed and said, "My Lord, does this mean that you finally remember who you are again? If so then this would be one of the happiest days of my life."

"Ya well it's kind of hard not to believe you guys when I suddenly get a powerful body like this," Maou answered as he scanned the area with a frustrated frown. There were too many people around seeing them for his liking, and as he realized with a flash not all of them were running away panicked without at least one photo souvenir. His attention was then pulled back to Sariel when he spotted a bright light from the corner of his eye, only for him to turn around with his giant sword in hand and deflect it.

Sariel had also realized what had happened, and that he was almost out of time to get rid of Satan. But he also knew that Maou should have been weakened from all of the torture earlier and may still be uneasy with using magic. So Sariel decided to make one last effort, only for his opponent to deflect it with the same sword he used before to vanquish him.

"That was pretty rude of you Sariel, attacking while I'm talking with my friends. Don't they teach you angels manner up there? Or is this only how you act towards me?" Maou asked. He was tired, annoyed, and exhilarated by the magic pouring into him. But he also decided that perhaps he could have some fun teaching his opponent a lesson.

Sariel noticed the devilish grin on Maou's face as he thought this. When he saw this, be began to fly off, only to instead run into Lucifer. Upon catching the angel, he asked, "Where do you think you're rushing to?"

By that time Maou had caught up to them, and Urushihara had barely gotten out of the way in time as Maou swung his sword and struck Sariel. He watched as Sariel fell to the ground, his face still looking annoyed. He had thought that Sariel would put up more of a fight, but then again this was the second time they fought. Seeing that Sariel was not going to get up any time soon, he returned to the ground and his friends as his body returned to that of a human.

* * *

"Well, now that that problem is fixed what are we going to do about all these kids?" Emi asked. It would have been different if only one or two people had seen them, but over fifty had witnessed the fight. And of that fifty there was no idea of how many pictures or videos were taken. They all knew that it was for the best if their true identities were not known to a bunch of teenagers, so now what?

"I still have a little power left…you guys shouldn't have let them run away. I could have erased their memories or something," Maou concluded.

"They were running away before we reached here. It would have been an impossible task," Suzuno concluded. She then looked purposefully over to Urushihara as if expecting him to find some way to fix the mess.

"I still have no idea why all those kids were here anyways," Ashiya commented.

"Hey, what's this?" Maou asked as he spotted a strange screen on a dropped phone. On the screen was a social media site, telling the students that there was supposed to be something too awesome to miss happening at the school. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that several hundred people had seen the message, and several pictures of the group were being posted under the message. They then looked to who sent the mass message, only to see that it was Urushihara.

"Urushihara?" Maou began, causing Urushihara to laugh nervously.

"…Do you think…they would think it was some movie promotion?" Urushihara asked cautiously. Here he thought he was thinking ahead. After all, he had accurately determined who the opponent was, where he was keeping Maou, and that if this fight happened Maou would regain his memories. And all of this with not destryoing any buildings this time! So what if he had a slight oversight in teenager's addiction to phones? Three out of four things assumed accurately was still passing, right? And it was not like Emi or Ashiya did anything to help.

"Urushihara, when we get home you are to make sure that those pictures are off the interweb," Ashiya ordered.

"That's not exactly going to fix anything. Even if he erases the message and hacks all of the accounts to get rid of the pictures they will still be somewhere on the web. Besides, it's not going to get rid of the original photos or stop those kids from talking about it," Emi explained.

"And what are we going to say if people start wondering when this movie is supposed to be released?" Maou asked.

"Well…I'll set up some bogus date in the future and before then have the movie suddenly run out of funds and have production stop," Urushihara answered.

"Urushihara, for your sake that idea of convincing them it was for a movie better work. Now come on, we should get out of here," Maou commented with a sigh, only for the group to leave the school for home.

* * *

"Chi, sweety, isn't that your school on TV?" Chiho's mother asked the next morning as she listened to the morning news. Urushihara had stayed up all night leaving the correct trail for anyone, including the local news, to think that a small-name movie company had shot a scene at a local school. If he had the news on, or for that matter if he was awake, he would have been pleased to know that all his hard work was not in vain.

Curious, Chiho looked up from her phone to the TV screen to watch as the newscaster showed a clip of what was seen and talked over what kind of movie it was speculated to be and when it should be released. She had called the others before she went to bed to hear if Maou was alright, and knew already about both the true and bogus stories. Like the others, she was a little worried about if anyone learned the truth, and her school-friends' protests that there was no cameramen or that it was all too real to be a movie did little to fix her anxieties, but she decided to not dwell on it. She kind of wished that she had not had to work so that she could have seen the fight.

How she saw it, everything was back to the status qou. With his memories returned Maou was back to normal, and their secret about Ente Isle was currently still a secret. She smiled as she thought about this, and smiled more as she realized that she could ask Maou all about it later that day during work.

 **Wow, that finished up a lot faster then my stories usually do, but then again it was shorter.**

 **Thanks to all those who read, subscribed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
